Leonid Kinskey
Leonid Kinskey (April 18, 1903-September 8, 1998) was a Russian-born character actor, who had appeared in over 100 movies and television shows. This includes his appearance in the pilot episode of Hogan's Heroes as the Russian POW, Sergeant Minsk. Kinskey was born in St. Petersburg, Russia in 1903. He had performed in both Europe and South America before he started acting in the United States. In 1932, he received a small part as a radical in the Ernst Lubitsch's comedy, Trouble in Paradise. A year later, he would play an agitator in the Marx Brothers' comedy, Duck Soup. He would continue to perform in small parts, mostly as foreigners and often in a comedic role, in such films as Les Misérables, Lives of a Bengal Lancer, The Garden of Allah, The Big Broadcast of 1938, Night in Rio, Three Blind Mice, Everything Happens at Night, and I Married an Angel. Kinskey's most famous role would be as Sasha, the humorous bartender in Rick's Cafe Americaine in Casablanca. He got the part, instead of the original choice, Leon Mostovoy because he was more humorous than Mostovoy and, based on his own testimony, he was Humphrey Bogart's drinking buddy. During World War II, he was the person in Hollywood who helped to decide which Hollywood films would be sent to the Soviet Union. After the war, he appeared in fewer films, including, Alimony, Nancy Goes to Rio, Gobs and Gals, and The Helen Morgan Story, which was his final movie role. By then, he had started to appear on television, while also writing and directing several industrial films for major corporations. His first television appearance was on The Spike Jones Show. He then appeared on such shows as Peter Gunn, Have Gun -Will Travel, The Jack Benny Program, 77 Sunset Strip, My Favorite Martian, Hogan's Heroes, Batman, and Mayberry R.F.D, with his last acting appearance being on O'Hara, U.S. Treasury in 1971. He died in 1998 from a stroke. Filmography * The Helen Morgan Story (1957) (uncredited) * Glory (1956) * The Man with the Golden Arm (1955) * ''The People's Choice (1955) (TV) * Gobs and Gals (1952) * Honeychile (1951) * Nancy Goes to Rio (1950) (uncredited) * Bashful Romeo (1949) * The Great Sinner (1949) (uncredited) * Alimony (1949) * Monsieur Beaucaire (1946) * Can't Help Singing (1944) * That's My Baby! (1944) * The Fighting Seabees (1944) * Gildersleeve on Broadway (1943) * Presenting Lily Mars (1943) * El Circo (1943) * Let's Have Fun (1943) * Cinderella Swings It (1943) * Casablanca (1942) * Somewhere I'll Find You (1942) (uncredited) * The Talk of the Town (1942) * I Married an Angel (1942) * Brooklyn Orchid (1942) * Lady for a Night (1942) * Five Were Chosen (1942) * Ball of Fire (1941) * Week-End in Havana (1941) * Throwing a Party (1941) * Broadway Limited (1941) * That Night in Rio (1941) * So Ends Our Night (1941) * Down Argentine Way (1940) * He Stayed for Breakfast (1940) * Everything Happens at Night (1939) * Day-Time Wife (1939) * On Your Toes (1939) * The Spellbinder (1939) * Exile Express (1939) * The Story of Vernon and Irene Castle (1939) * Flirting with Fate (1938) * The Great Waltz (1938) * Professor Beware (1938) (uncredited) * Algiers (1938) * Three Blind Mice (1938) * A Trip to Paris (1938) * The Big Broadcast of 1938 (1938) (uncredited) * Outside of Paradise (1938) * Wise Girl (1937) (uncredited) * Candid Cameramaniacs (1937) (uncredited) * My Dear Miss Aldrich (1937) * The Sheik Steps Out (1937) * One Hundred Men and a Girl (1937) * Make a Wish (1937) * Meet the Boyfriend (1937) * The Girl From Scotland Yard (1937) * Café Metropole (1937) * The Woman I Love (1937) (uncredited) * Maytime (1937) (uncredited) * Espionage (1937) * We're on the Jury (1937) * Married Before Breakfast (1937) (uncredited) * Love on the Run (1936) (uncredited) * The Garden of Allah (1936) (uncredited) * The Big Broadcast of 1937 (1936) * Violets in Spring (1936) (uncredited) * The General Died at Dawn (1936) * A Son Comes Home (1936) (uncredited) * Rhythm on the Range (1936) * The Road to Glory (1936) * Three Godfathers (1936) (uncredited) * Next Time We Love (1936) (uncredited) * Peter Ibbetson (1935) (uncredited) * I Live My Life (1935) (uncredited) * Goin' to Town (1935) (uncredited) * Misérables, Les (1935) * The Gilded Lily (1935) (uncredited) * The Lives of a Bengal Lancer (1935) (uncredited) * We Live Again (1934) * Marie Galante (1934) (uncredited) * The Merry Widow (1934) (uncredited) * Straight Is the Way (1934) (uncredited) * Fugitive Road (1934) * Hollywood Party (1934) * Change of Heart (1934) (uncredited) * Strictly Dynamite (1934) (uncredited) * Manhattan Melodrama (1934) (uncredited) * The Cat and the Fiddle (1934) (uncredited) * Girl Without a Room (1933) * Duck Soup (1933) * Three-Cornered Moon (1933) * Storm at Daybreak (1933) (uncredited) * Trouble in Paradise (1932) (uncredited) * The Big Broadcast (1932) Notable TV Guest Appearances * O'Hara, U.S. Treasury playing "Mortician" in episode: "Operation: Bribery" (episode # 1.4) 8 October 1971 * Mayberry R.F.D. playing "Professor Radetsky" in episode: "Alice and the Professor" (episode # 3.21) 22 February 1971 * Mayberry R.F.D. playing "Professor Radetsky" in episode: "The Harp" (episode # 3.12) 30 November 1970 * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Enzo Cannaloni" in episode: "The Low Blue C Affair" (episode # 1.23) 23 February 1967 * Batman playing "Professor Overbeck" in episode: "The Mad Hatter Runs Afoul" (episode # 2.36) 5 January 1967 * Batman playing "Professor Overbeck" in episode: "The Contaminated Cowl" (episode # 2.35) 4 January 1967 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Ferenc Pifnic" in episode: "The Jingle Bells Affair" (episode # 3.15) 23 December 1966 * Perry Mason playing "Vyacheslav Gerznov" in episode: "The Case of the Tsarina's Tiara" (episode # 9.23) 20 March 1966 * Honey West in episode: "The Perfect Un-crime" (episode # 1.20) 28 January 1966 * Honey West in episode: "It's Earlier Than You Think" (episode # 1.19) 21 January 1966 * Burke's Law playing "Juan Bagulesco" in episode: "The Prisoners of Mr. Sin" (episode # 3.7) 27 October 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Vladimir Minsk" in episode: "The Informer" (episode # 1.1) 17 September 1965 * The Rogues playing "Max" in episode: "Plavonia, Hail and Farewell" (episode # 1.11) 29 November 1964 * My Favorite Martian playing "Professor Hammershlag" in episode: "Extra! Extra! Sensory Perception!" (episode # 2.6) 1 November 1964 * Dr. Kildare playing "Sam Weiss" in episode: "Tomorrow Is a Fickle Girl" (episode # 3.25) 19 March 1964 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Pete Kramer" in episode: "5: Part 5" (episode # 6.5) 18 October 1963 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Pete Kramer" in episode: "5: Part 4" (episode # 6.4) 11 October 1963 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Pete Kramer" in episode: "5: Part 3" (episode # 6.3) 4 October 1963 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Pete Kramer" in episode: "5: Part 2" (episode # 6.2) 27 September 1963 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Pete Kramer" in episode: "5: Part 1" (episode # 6.1) 20 September 1963 * The Dick Powell Show playing "Max" in episode: "The Great Anatole" (episode # 2.6) 30 October 1962 * Have Gun - Will Travel playing "Prince Radchev" in episode: "The Hunt" (episode # 5.20) 3 February 1962 * The Joey Bishop Show (as Leonid Kinsky) in episode: "A Letter from Stella" (episode # 1.17) 17 January 1962 * The Joey Bishop Show (as Leonid Kinsky) in episode: "A Windfall for Mom" (episode # 1.3) 4 October 1961 * The Detective Starring Robert Taylor playing "Kochinskey" in episode: "Tobey's Place" (episode # 3.1) 29 September 1961 * Guestward Ho! playing "Nikita Kornoloff" in episode: "Hooten's Statue" (episode # 1.28) 13 April 1961 * The Ann Sothern Show playing "Instructor" in episode: "Always April" (episode # 3.20) 23 February 1961 * The Jack Benny Program playing "Sir Gay Finskey" in episode: "Don's Anniversary" (episode # 11.13) 15 January 1961 * The Alaskans playing "Ivan" in episode: "Sign of the Kodiak" (episode # 1.34) 29 May 1960 * Peter Gunn playing "Stashek" in episode: "February Girl" (episode # 1.30) 20 April 1959 * Telephone Time playing "Josef Demchuk" in episode: "Rabbi on Wheels" (episode # 2.29) 25 April 1957 * TV Reader's Digest playing "Karl" in episode: "Top Secret" (episode # 1.6) 21 February 1955 * The Spike Jones Show playing "Fox" in episode: "Pinocchio" (episode # 1.17) 24 April 1954 External links * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Leonid Kinskey at the Internet Movie Database Kinskey, LeonidKinskey, LeonidKinskey, LeonidKinskey, LeonidKinsey, LeonidKinsey,Leonid